Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power).
In some wireless communication systems, a mobile terminal and a base station communicate on a downlink from the base station to the mobile terminal and an uplink from the mobile terminal to the base station. The mobile station may be capable of operating on different bands, but on only one active band at any time. As a result, the mobile terminal must interrupt communications on the active band in order to measure the channel quality of any other band within its operating capabilities.